


The story after.

by ImTotallyForeign



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dimensions, Earth, Echo Creek, Evil, F/M, Jarco - Freeform, Mewni, Monsterarm, dimensional scissors, relationships, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTotallyForeign/pseuds/ImTotallyForeign
Summary: I have been reading alot of fanfics on SVTFOE but I had not enough courage to make onr myself. I decided to change that. This is my first fanfic, I'm gonna do my best. I'm gonna give you a nice rollercoaseter of emotions, I'm gonna make this story long enough to roll down even into the darkest tunnels.Enjoy the story.Rights to characters, cover art etc. goes to their respectful owners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are gonna be a little shorter than others, because theese are mostly the intro for the main plot.

Marco's p.o.v.  
I do have a crush on you. Theese words kept spinning in my head for several seconds. Everything, that took place around me just crushed into piecies and fades away, except for Star. I could see her desperately running upstairs while tears covered her reddish cheeks. There was just blank page in my head and something was pushing this emptiness, some kind of weak impulse, and this was enough to make me run for her.  
I could feel light cracking in my knees when I ran. When I got to her room the last thing that allowed me to feel her presence in the hallway was a gentle breeze which hugged my face tightly while gave me the chance to take the last few sips of her sweet perfume. Without taking any time to think about actions that I'm about to take further, I kicked the door wide open to get her, but suddenly my body froze. I couldn't get any response from it. So now I got myself few seconds to get a better look at her room before taking any action (It's not like I had a choice). And at the next frame I almost lost myself when I saw her room. Everything was.... gone. All that was left were piecies of dimensional portal but they were dissapearing into thin air. Same thing was happening to the leftovers of her room. It all just vanished, like nothing of this ever have been there.  
I regained control my body, but I found myself on my knees in an empty room. That unspeakable feeling, like something/-one just took everything you ever had and just shattered it easily like piece of glass.

Noone's p.o.v.  
It's been about 5 minutes since Marco ran upstairs after Star. Noone has even moved a finger since that. 5 minutes of complete silience without any movement. At some point people slowly began to leave, with sadness and confusion in their eyes. Why did this confession and tears affected everyone that much? The reason for that was the fact that the Star Butterfly cried. Noone of the guests have ever seen Star's tears of pure sadness. If even a person like her gets to cry like that, what chances for lifes full of tears of hapiness are there for others?  
Almost everyone left. Only Starfan, Ponyhead, Kelly, Janna, Jacky and Marco's parents were still there. Marco's parents were gazing at each other in confusion while Kelly, Starfan, Ponyhead and Janna kept their gazes of mixed feelings on Jackie.   
Kids were going upstairs to find out more.

Jackie's p.o.v.  
I am speechless. What even just happened? That leaves us no choice but to go and find it out by ourselves. The only place where probably everything went down is Star's room since noone is in the hallway. The door to her room was widely opened and there we found Marco on his knees. Her room room told the story, at least that story should explain Marco's behaviour.  
Her room now seems to be so... lifeless and earth-stylish.  
I tried to reach for Marco's shoulder as gently as I could.  
"M..Marco? Wh...What just.. Marco.. I'm.." This is the first time I actually had nothing to say. I couldn't find any encouraging words, maybe I could, but they couldn't do any good. He slowly turned his face to me while kept a steady gaze upon me and I just could observe two small rivers of tears racing down from his eyes and down to his neck. His eyes could tell me only one thing. He's totally not okay, I just really hope that he will be able to patch himself up.

Marcos p.o.v.  
I didn't even bother to get up. Because I mentaly left my body, in some way, psychical plot had no meaning to me at all.  
But I returned as soon as someone reached for my shoulder. It was Jackie. I looked upon her and kept my gaze fixated on her. I managed to get up.  
"Jackie... um... I" I got interrupted my Ponyhead.  
"TURD, YOU MESSED UP, THIS TIME WAAAY MORE THAN USUAL!" she yelled at me. Actually her words just flew by me without even hitting me, I wanted to keep it that way but something in thoose words caught me like even Jeremy never could.

Ponyhead's p.o.v.  
"TURD, YOU MESSED THIS TIME BADLY!" I yelled rageously. After I yelled that one out loud he stopped gazing at his girl (I can't even understand how he managed to even get one) then he looked upon his shoes, at some point he even smiled which triggered me even more, but then his grimace changed. He looked upon me with unseen fury in his eyes. At that same point spoke up to me in the lowest voice pitch he ever had managed to pull out and, as he kept speaking, it kinda became some sort of yelling, yelling full of fury.  
"Listen to me,you.. you horsehead...pointyhead! If you truly believe that you have the right to blame something on me right now, THEN ONLY THING THAT I'M GONNA MESS UP IS YOU!"   
When he managed to spill out his first sentence, I managed to grin a bit, I almost laughed, but then, then I felt something bad... even evil, and source of it was (it will sound weird)   
.......Marco.

Mr. and Mrs Diaz's p.o.v.  
"Darlin, shouldn't we go to see what's with the kids?"  
"Raphael, I don't understand one thing."  
"What is it, Honey?"  
"Why aren't we already there with them?" So of course we switfly got upstairs. We heard loud yelling from Star's room, so we went right in there. As we were standing in the doorframe of the room, we saw Marco, who was furiously yelling at Pony. It was something unseen from our Marco. It even felt like that's not Marco.

Noone's p.o.v.  
Everyone except for Marco, of course, is staring at Marco. You could tell that if they blessed Marco with such gazes, then he surely has gotten of the hook.  
Everyone except for Pony was trying to calm him down. But luckily for them he was too tired to stay in that state.

Janna's p.o.v.  
Usaly I have no feelings like sadness or fear, basicaly no human-like stuff, it's pretty much useless most of the time, distracts me when I'm goin for the loot (stealing from innocent), but this is intense even for..... heey, that's actually a nice finger over there laying lonely on the floor. Last thing that I need to perform a call-to-demon. Only no I idea how to get past Marco unnoticed.

Marcos p.o.v.  
"Star, I'm gonna find you, I will help yyoou....." That's the last thing I heard in my head, I wasn't really aware wheter I said it out loud or was I dreaming, but that's what I ...... "zzzz"


	2. Chapter 2

Star's p.o.v.

So this is it. How it ends? How I will leave earth forever? Nah, probably my mom overreacted over that whole Toffee thing. I'm pretty sure that she will make stuff clear, I guess? Pretty much this was my excuse to stop soaking up in tears. On the daily basis, before earth, I'd keep my feelinings to myself, because mother always said, that it's not queen-like behaviour. Well, maybe Earth softened me for a bit. "Star Butterfly, dother of River and Moon Butterfly, stop this nonsense and pick yourself up immediately!" My inner voice told me. I picked myself up enough to speak up to mom trough my sobs. "M..mom? Are you truly sure, that Toffee is back?" "Yes, I am absolutely sure about that..." She said it in a really sad, but still serious tone. "What happened, what made you pull me away from Earth?"

"Star, not now, you must get some rest. We'll get to details it the morning." When she said that I felt angry itching inside. "REST?! TOMORROW? MOM, you just show up out of nowhere with no visible reason to me, take me away from earth and everything I had there, just with statement, that the Toffee himself is back, woah! And now you don't even find it necessary to tell me what is the actual reason for all of this?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT TROUGH? OH, MY MOTHER SHOWS UP AND MAKES ME LEAVE WITH CRUMBLING MEMORIES OF ANOTHER REALITY!" At some point I realized that she wasn't even trying to calm me down or stop that flow of anger. She was listening to me. She was letting me to take out my frustration on her, just so I could calm down, I even felt guilty, but just a little, little bit.

Queen's p.o.v.

While I allowed her to spill it all out on me, I became aware of my flaw "Star, probably you are right, I should've told you everything in the first place when we got here, I don't even know why I imagined that you could sleep with the grudge of all of those questions on you." I could see the frustration leaving her eyes. Since we are in mine royal bunks, I decided that we should have a talk on the way to her room.   
My plan talk on the way failed, becausr the upcomming talk was too tough to handle on the move, so I waited untill her "apartment".  
"Star, would you like to sit down?" She looked at me with a look, which was clearly saying "Mom, are you serious?"

Star's p.o.v.

Mom, arr you serious? I wanted to say that when she "offered" me to sit down. (Of course it was no offer) Oh, very well, I feel like I'm about to have a talk about behaviour in the oublic and overall, but then somehow a barely visible smile infected my face when I remembered the fact that I never listened, I always went on a journey in my imagination, I could recall the fact that my journeys always were unicorn, rainbow and versitale monster fight releated. While I was floating in my memories my mother calmly spoke up.

"Right after that "sitch" at the song day..." "Oh boy..." I murmued under my nose as she gazed at me and continued. "I had no choice but to go with the commission for Ludo in his hideout." While she was speaking I slightly blushed because of embarassement for that day and especially because because of my mothers presence. But embarassement was not the only emotion which took place, it was emotional pain too, her words were like salt to my memories, which were like fresh and bleeding wounds.

Queen's p.o.v.

"So we stormed that ancient temple and we found out that he had the other half of the crystal from your wand" I looked at her to see some surprise in her eyes, but it seemed like she knew. "Did you know about that?" She slowly rolled her eyes like she did when she was six and caught unarmed so she slowly said "Umm... yeaa, funny story here....." At that point I felt anger but if I would let it out and began arguing with her about that, it would make things only worse between us right now. So I proceeded. "He easily gave up the crystal, stating that it was not working anyways. So we began questioning him about Glossaryck. He had no idea where he is either." When I mentioned Glossaryck , I could see, that she was went back to her sadly-frustrated state. "Trader..." She mumbled under her nose. So I told her the rest about commission, Toffee and the reason for my "sudden" visit, but I left out the part about finger, because there was no possible way that she knew about that. And now she's just sitting there, at the very edge of her bed with now lesser tears leaving her swollen eyes.

Star's p.o.v.

"Well, even if this leaves alot of questions, I should deal with it, for now...." I had a thought of saying sorry for the beginning of our reunion, but I decided not to. "Thank you for...this." When I said that she looked kinda surprised but then she smiled a bit."Star, now your part of the deal, you should rest now" She said lovingly. Well, this was not an actual deal, buuut I'm tired anyway, rest of this stuff won't make any stuff to me either. Now I just wanna get to imaginary land of seven-year old myself. "Goodnight, Marco." I whispered to myself as more drops of tears appeared. At least that crying helped me to fall asleep faster. I was hoping for a really good dream, but instead of that I could only see a dark room and I was in the middle of it, completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say THANK YOU for reading this far. I really appreciate comments and constructive criticism. I just wanna write a really good fanfic so I need you people to point out things, that should be improved.


	3. "Unclear thoughts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved characters are becoming aware of the situation which someday they will have to face.

Marco's P.O.V.

It's 7:26 AM. I barely can open my eyes because the sunlight is blinding me and for some reason my eyes are swollen, but just a little bit. "Woah, that was a hell of a dream, I just can't really recall how I got to my bed or at least to my room." I wallowed in my bed for some time to get used to the sunlight and then I got up. After bumping into stuff I managed to leave my room and then I slowly began staggering to Star's room so I could greet her by saying good morning, but as I was getting closer to her room, the stronger the feeling of something off became. Then I knocked on the door to warn her about my presence, but there was no response, so I gently pushed the door open as I saw her room. "That was not a dream" I exclaimed, while yesterday's events ran trough my head like whole life for people who have near-death experience but for me it was just one day. I was numb while looking at it. The room was small with nothing special in it, without it's size, various gemstones and colors the room was pretty much.... dead?

Mr. & Mrs Diaz's P.O.V.

Mr. & Mrs Diaz were awake for some time now. For about half an hour there could be heard some weird giggling from their bedroom. They both got up, as Angie took towel and ran straight to the bathroom while she cried "You gotta wait in line, Raphael!" "No, no, no" Raphael said playfully while he giggled at the same time, but his intentions were cut lose as the door of the bathroom was shut right in front of his face. Raphael just had to wait on the other side of the door in disappointment. After the shower they went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"So, Raphael, what do you think will happen today?" "Honey..." Raphael said while slowly exhaling. "You want the honest answer?" He asked. "I'm not sure" Angie answered. Awkward silence took place, but Raphael disturbed it "Eyyy.... the breakfast is only for three today." He said it, as he flipped a pancake over while trying to keep himself together and the pancake in the frying pan. Angie opened her mouth to say something, as voice of Marco from upstairs forced her to stay quiet. They both went upstairs to check up on him, they used their sneaky-style, because they had a "guest", Jackie was sleeping on the couch downstairs, last night she asked them to stay and they gladly allowed her to stay.

Marco's P.O.V.

And here I was again, knocked down by life. My parents approached me here and gave me concerned looks.   
"Good mornin, Marcooo!" My parents said cheerfuly, seems like I'm not the only one down here, of course I was not, Star just left. "So, mijo ... would you care to have some nutritious breakfast?" My dad said in an awkward but cheerful tone. But at the next second he gasped. "Oh, I forgot to make some for Jackie" As he quickly left to kitchen. My eyes widened "Wait, Jackie's still here?!" I got angry a little bit, but more concerned than angry. "Sweetheart, after everything what happened she had the right to stay, she was very worried about you, as we all are" My mom said in such soft voice. I was beginning to realize that she made way more sense as I calmed down. "Umm... Yea, you're right, sorry.." "Marco, It's okay, I understand, you got overwhelmed by emotions." My mom said while grinning a little. She was right, at some point, but I was not sure what these emotions were, I haven't faced something like that before. With some awkward movements she tried to tell me something. She brought up her left fist and pretended to have one cheek stuffed with something probably swallowed what she had imagined. Probably she was gesturing me to go and have some breakfast with. Well, at least I really hope it was gesture for the breakfast. Classic mom with her awkward behaviour, but that's what makes her special and unique.

Jackie's P.O.V.

As I heard the stairs squeaking as someone was going upstairs I woke up. I was sleeping in pretty uncomfortable position and that probably was the reason for the pain in the back. Shortly after I woke up Mr. Diaz ran downstairs, greeted me as fast as he could and proceeded his run to the kitchen, like he hasn't even been here. I stood up as I tried to regain consciousness. At the same second Marco and Mrs. Diaz came down. Angie greeted me too and this time I had the opportunity to greet back, not like it was with flamin Mr. Diaz. And now Marco himself came to me, he was silent I couldn't understand either he's glad to see me here or if he even cares about that fact at all, but without any hesitation he tightly wrapped his hands around me for a tight hug. "G'mornin, Jackie. So... how are you feeling after, khem.... everything?" He whispered into my ear and gave concerned but sweet look. "Morning" I said as I gave him a soft smile "Marco" I said with a barely noticeable grin on my face. "I should be the one who asks this question, Marco." As I was saying it my barely noticeable grin grew into a big smile. He made some of his unique awkward laughs. "Well, I was in a pretty bad condition, but now I'm better." He managed to pull out a normal but quiet laugh. When he said that, it made me feel way better, finally I felt like he's self-assured, first time in this morning or even ever.

Marco's P.O.V.

When Jackie started to ask questions about my feelings, I panicked. Her reassuring smile was telling me how bad she wanted me too feel good, so I had to play along, I couldn't let anyone get to me right now. When I said that I'm better, I lied to the girl that I love, right in her face and I did it with .... confidence? Maybe it was for greater purpose but maybe that was just my excuse. 

Star's P.O.V.

I opened up my eyes in frustration as I began staring at the "roof" of my glamorous bed. My sleep has been disturbed by knock on the door. It was one of the servants. "Princess Butterfly, it's 6:50 AM, you have to wake up. In 20 minutes king and queen will await you in the dinning room, I shall help you get ready, please don't force me to come in." Her voice was pretty young and unsure, probably a new servant, they last six months tops in this place. I still felt pretty much drained, so I couldn't really unleash my rebellious spirit now, I just had to deal with everything. Unfortunately here I can't sleep as long as I want on holidays, but of course, princesses have no holidays here. "Yes, sure I'll meet you at the procedure room in 5 minutes." I said pretending to be enthusiastic. "As you wish, Princess." She said as she exhaled relivedly. "Well, at least took care of that" I said to myself. A quick memory of yesterday hit me, that made me shiver a little. I tried as hard as I could to throw aside everything that took place back on earth, but while I was working on my thoughts, I caught my blanket in a tight clench and I could hear my blood pulsate trough my veins. "Star, get a hold of yourself." I mumbled as I was leaving my bed in pajamas. I headed to the procedure room which is located in the next door to my room to the right since this is my personal procedure room, it had to be close enough, even too close. This is the place where I would get dressed up, take baths, makeovers well basically I do everything (servants do it for me) that a princess needs to be ready for every public appearance etc. Well, let's not get into details of this boring stuff, I feel so miserable while I'm in that room. I can always feel spirit of other princesses before me in this room and I feel miserable for them.

King's & Queen's P.O.V.

"It's way too quiet since Star is here" River said. "After what happened and how I had to drag her away from Earth, I'm actually surprised that she still is here, at some point I expected some "reaction" but there nothing." Moon said, as she was throwing a really concerned look around which was hungry for Star. "Well, you know better than me, that it had to be done, for the safety of our precious Star." River said as he tried to calm Moon down. "That's what I'm trying convince myself of, although unsuccessfully." Moon said as her mouth corners were going down a little. "That's our Star you're talking about, Moon. You know what she is capable of. She kinda reminds me of someone back at the day." River said playfully and with a warm smile. Moon glanced at him with a baaarely noticable blush. "Of course I know, but I'm afraid that I'm in the darkness when it comes to her feelings which are in the way of unleashing her full potential, you know that she will have to face something unseen." We stopped our little chat, as Star joined us. "River, whatever you do, don't mention Earth to her." Moon whispered hoping that Star wouldn't hear. We have to keep our image, we can't let her see, that even we are concerned.

Star's P.O.V.

As I came in, I saw my that my parents are already there and waiting for me to join. I could recognize my father's calm smile and my mother's posture, calm and cold as most of the time. "Good morning!" I said by putting a fake smile on. "Good morning, darling!" They both said it simultaneously as they tried to keep their image. "As I can see the meal is already served, shall we begin?" Mom and dad shared a wide-eyed look when I said it. "Star, are you okay? You usually don't talk like ... that?" Dad said with a anxious look. My mom pretended that it was nothing special that I said, but my dad is not affraid of showing his concern. "Well, despite that Toffee has returned, I've been pulled away from Earth, yea mostly everything's fine." I said in a sarcastic - neutral tone. "Star, I'm sorry for bringing news like that and....." My mom started. ''Mom, it's fine, I understand why you did it, it's not your fault." I said that despite the fact that I'm holding pretty decent amount of rage and frustration in me, and now I really would hate if they would try to pull off this "We're sorry for you" talk. I don't want to be that sobbing girl, at least in front of my parents. I somehow managed to convince that it's not her fault. "I know that you're doing this for me and if someone's responsible, then it's Toffee" I said with voice full of pride. "Star, I'm glad to hear that, now we shall enjoy our meal, but later on we must discuss the preparations for unavoidable" Mom said as we took on the duty of beginning our breakfast.

Marco's P.O.V.

We had our breakfast and my parents left for their everyday's business, leaving me with Jackie home alone. No matter if I wanted or not, I had to spend some time Jackie and I certainly wanted to but at the same time my head was out of the game, it was just hopping trough dimensions. But I still enjoyed spending time with Jackie as we both were sitting on the couch, spending our time cuddling. I wanted to mention yesterday real bad, but I couldn't manage to gain enough courage to start this conversation. "So will we be here like that the whole day?" I asked her in stiff tone. "Well, depends on, do you wanna do something else? If you don't like the current state." She said as she laid her head against my chest. She caught me a little of guard. I degluted a lump which formed in my neck with her question. "No, no, no" I said stressfully. I mean you're Jackie, I thought that you're always doing something." I said as I made up an awkward smile. "Well, if laying on a couch with my boyfriend and cuddling doesn't count as doing something..." Dang it, she totally caught me unguarded. When she said that word "boyfriend" I got filled with so much nice feelings, but they quite didn't manage to reach my mind, altrough some of them did. "Well, I guess you're right" After I said that she looked at me playfully, winked and kissed my cheek. "Oh" She gasped a little. "I almost forgot about that skating event that will take place today, actually it starts soon, I promised the girls that I will meet them at the Echo Creek mall before it." She looked at me sadly. "But I will somehow explain that there's an emergency and I can't." She said it as she smiled. I saw it as opurtunity to be alone and focus on other "stuff". I assured her that she should go, because I've got karate class later. I totally lied, but I will ask Sensei to keep in mind that "I had karate lesson" if someone asks. She agreed pretty easily. But she knew it at least had a feeling that I need some time alone. I led her to the front door and pressed my lips on her forehead as she hugged me and then walked away with her graceful movements of her hips, I bet that she was doing it on purpose.

I was wondering how did Pony and Kelly left since I haven't seen any scissors with em, but probably they have their contacts. I dunno why but I started to wonder if they even know that I possess a pair of scissors.where were Pony and Kelly since they were the only one's, who had the ability to get trough dimensions although I haven't seen Pony either Kelly with a pair of scissors and they had no idea that I possess a pair.   
Throwing all thoughts aside I ran to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's way more this time. I had to set some certain waypoints, which the characters would follow so I would get the chance to add some fire in the future. And for those, who seek StarCo, you will have to just wait and see *wink* *wink*  
> The cover photo has nothing to do with the monster arm, it just represents the way how the characters are slowly developing their understanding about reality, which will progress in further chapters.


End file.
